Boarding the trains/Meet Blackie
This is where our heroe board the Silver Streak and Daylight Special and meet Blackie in The Silver Streak and Daylight Special. open up to the 20th Century Fox logo then we see our heroes at Canterlot Train station Brian: Boy, I'm liking forward to this! Vinny: Me too. Squidward: as he tries to move some luggage of Rarity's What are in your bags Rarity, rocks?! Rarity: They're not rocks! They're just the essentials. Squidward: What kind?! Rarity: Perfume. Make-up. And all my ensembles. Applejack: Rarity, we ain't headin' ta' Jupiter, wer' goin' ta' Sunnyside Beaches. Rarity: Yes, I know! But you never know what you'll need. Human Applejack: Well do ya' suppose you can try ta' not pack so heavy on our next trip? Ya' tend ta' make any steward or Squidward very worn out from carryin' yer' heavy luggage. Rarity: I'll see if I can't try to remember next time. Human Rarity: Me too. Vanellope: Is the Silver Streak and Daylight Special really great as they say it is? Princess Celestia: Yes. It's one of the greatest trains in service. Princess Luna: And we get ourselves tickets for these elegant trains. Elsa: Well, come on! Spongebob: Let's hurry and get on! board the train and soon reach their coach suite Brian: Whoa! Sylveon: Amazing. Yuna: Narly. Zeñorita: Wow, qué una suite increíble! Lazlo: This well best trip ever! Clam: Best trip! outside Conductor: Board! trains' whistles blow as they pull out of the station Porter: So long, Canterlot! Bye! the trains are driving on their way as the sun sets our heroes Spongebob: Boy, what a fantastic train! ???: Spongebob! Spongebob Squarepants! SpongeBob: Huh? up and looks around Sweetie Belle: Who said that? ???: Sponge! Over here! SpongeBob: over Hey! see a black sheep walk over Fluttershy: It's a black sheep. Spongebob: up Blackie! Long time no see! Blackie: You too, bud! shake hands Shining Armor: Sponge, you now him? Spongebob: Of course I do. Blackie: Me and him are old friends. Rarity: And ''who ''are you? Blackie: I'm Blackie. Nice to meet you. Fluttershy: Blackie's wool You're soft. Blackie: Thank you. Squidward: What brings you on here? Blackie: I headin' ta' Sunnyside Beach for a little R&R. You? Pinkie: That's where we're heading too. Blackie: Nice, so how have things been Sponge? Beat any villains lately? Spongebob: Yeah. Blackie: That's good to know. Wish I could've been there. Snowdrop: Nice to meet you. I wish I could see you thou. Blackie: Ah, you're blind aren't ya? Snowdrop: Yes. Blackie: But you still have you other senses. Wait, aren't you the filly that made the first snowflake in Equestria? Snowdrop: Yes. Yuna: How'd you know that? Blackie: Sponge told me in a few letters he sent me. Spongebob: Yeah, I've even told him about some of our adventures. Blackie: Even your adventures with Deceptitrains and how Thomas became a Prime. Twilight: That's right. Did he also tell you about us adopting Nyx? Blackie: Sure did. Nyx: Fasinating. Blackie: And you must be "Brian Griffin". Brian: Please to meet you. Blackie: And you. 2 shock hands in Blackie's coach suite Patrick: So that's how you guys met. Blackie: a duffle bag of something Sure is. Applejack: That sure is one big dufflebag ya' got ther'. Blackie: Yeah, I'm just gonna do the daily, cleaning and oiling. Rarity: "Cleaning and oiling?" Cleaning what? Blackie: These. his duffle bag down on the table and it rolls opens revealing: some pistols, a knife, a desasembled double-barrel shotgun, a disembled M14 rifle, a fancy knife, and ammo The Eds: Whoa! Blackie: Impressive, huh? with his shotgun Brian: Most impressive. SpongeBob: Where did you get these? Blackie: I got my guns sometime ago. Human Pinkie: Well, why do you have broken shotgun and broken rifle? Blackie: Broken? Are you kiddin'? Human Pinkie: Well, why are they all in peices? Blackie: himself Jezz, Sponge wasn't kiddin' about her idiotcy. outload They aren't broken, they're disasembled. Human Pinkie: Oh. Human Fluttershy: Do you get scared, when you're prepared? Blackie: It never hurts to be prepared, besides I need someway to keep that dumb wolf outta my wool. assembling the shotgun Fluttershy: Wolf? Blackie: Yeah, he wants to try to take my nephews and other white sheep. some parts of his rifle But he's not very smart. Spongebob: Just like Plankton. Blackie: Yeah. I'm always getting him in the end. Human Rainbow: up one of the pieces of rifle So, I'm guessin' this wolf never gives up. Blackie: Yeah, the part from Rainbow (human) he'll do anything to get his way. Rainbow: I see. Blackie: the rifle Yeah, but soon he soon began to give up. Applejack: Normally, we've seen sheep act like sheep, but never have we meet any sheep like you. Blackie: Well, I'm one of a kind. the next peices of his rifle Vanellope: Nice. Blackie: Thank you. the cocking lever in place Princess Celestia: It's nice to see a friend of Spongebob. Even if he is a sheep. Blackie: work to his pistols And it's nice to be speaking to the highest atthority of Equestria. Princess Celestia: Thanks. Princess Luna: Not a problem. in the Silver Streak's baggage car see a man getting beat up Adagio Dazzling: That hurt. him Aria Blaze: You gonna talk? Man: No! Aria Blaze: him and punches him Sonata Dusk: Do it, harder! Adagio Dazzling: It's here, and we'll soon find it. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion